


One Mile Underground

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Kind of fluffy, M/M, OOC, Second Chances, Self-Indulgent, Stuffed Toys, Truce, Wesker is super needy, give the man a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: In which Christopher makes a discovery about his his old nemesis after all this time.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	One Mile Underground

Strong fingers soothed through Wesker's hair patiently, scratching just over and behind his ear. He smiled, sighing as he leaned into the touch.  
  
"Mhm.... 's nice," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his pillow.  
  
A soft chuckle thrummed near his face. "Glad you like it, Captain."  
  
Wesker's eyes snapped open. Chris rubbed the back of Wesker's neck just underneath his hairline.  
  
"I like all this," he said, gesturing to the bed. "Where did you find sheets like these? And I was not aware that you had this many pillows. How many stuffed animals are there?" Chris puppeteered a fox to cock its head and look curiously at Wesker.  
  
The megalomaniac glanced between the crinkly brown eyes and friendly glass ones. "Oh... No..."  
  
Chris tilted the fox's head along with his own, a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, yes."  
  
Wesker groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Chris pulled up a white rabbit and gently drummed its paws onto the loose blond hair.  
  
"I... can't..."  
  
Chris rolled up onto the bed, burrowing his way into the soft nest. "So many blankets and pillows." He tugged a smoky plush throw from underneath a dragon and wrapped it around black-clad shoulders, tucking it up under Wesker's chin.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Chris blinked. "What?"  
  
"Not here. Anywhere but here. I could fight later, but not here."  
  
The easy-going smile flashed at the panicked man's face. "Not really interested right now. I mean, I was. I really was. But then I found you all sweet and snuggly and surrounded by so many soft things." He snuck in a quick boop of Wesker's nose. "I like it when I can surprise you."  
  
Chris tugged Wesker closer by the blanket and pressed a soft kiss to slightly trembling lips. "You're not fighting me. Why?"  
  
Wesker went limp, long fingers fiddling with the hem of the blanket. "My safe space. My world is in here."  
  
"Hence your not ripping the blanket. Because every time I try to do that, you break out of everything I use." He pulled a black dog from above the pillow and examined it. "I like this. I really wanted to get right down to business and pin you down right here, but you're so irritatingly innocent when you're surrounded by all your friends."  
  
Wesker whined, wriggling against the blanket and trying his best not to damage anything. "Truce?"  
  
"Of course. Thought we were in one." Chris held up a licker. "Where the hell did you get this one? It's cute when it isn't trying to rip your face off." He held up the paws, batting them gently in the air. "Hello!"  
  
"Custom. Some woman saw the Raccoon City footage and started making monsters. I grabbed one from her for a very deep discount in exchange for less grainy images. Lab footage. Sweet woman. She even got the wrinkles in its brain."  
  
The soft leather pressed against his thigh. Chris rubbed the blanket absently.  
  
"You said that this is your 'safe space.' Wesker, did you actually try therapy?"  
  
The lethal bioweapon shrugged out of the blanket and grabbed the fox. "Once, when I was younger. The woman turned out to be an Umbrella plant and I left her dangling at the edge of a cliff, but I did pick up a few things that were worth my time. So, I made this: something Umbrella couldn't touch but apparently the great Chris Redfield could. Now, leave me to be emotionally stunted in peace."  
  
Chris ruffled the now mussed-beyond-repair spun gold and lifted the duvet, easing himself underneath. Wesker froze.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Chris shrugged out of his tactical gear and raised an eyebrow. "It took me ages to get here and I didn't get to fight you. I didn't have a place to stay other than my car and this bed is big enough for four people. Ergo, I'm staying right here."  
  
Wesker shook his head violently, giving the massive arm nearest him a quick shove. Chris watched, bewildered, as the lithe creature slipped out from under the covers.  
  
"Hey-!"  
  
Chris stopped as he took in the full image. This definitely wasn't the man he was used to. Without the belts, buckles, snaps, pins, leather, and god knew what else he used to keep himself put-together, Wesker was just a long, tall, vulnerable civilian. This wasn't the villain who'd put himself on a throne just to prove he could and gloat from the top of a wall. This was a startled creature with messy hair that hung almost like Leon's, an oversized black tee-shirt that hung nearly to his knees, and Chris wasn't entirely sure whether he'd actually caught Wesker without pants? Back when he'd first joined S.T.A.R.S., he'd caught Wesker sleeping only once, and even then he'd been completely put together. The lightbulb went off in his head and he groaned.  
  
"Oh, shit. Wesker-" He reached for the man and jerked back when the blond actually flinched. "Come on." He kept wheedling, sliding out and edging around the bed. The twin coals were wide, slits nearly gone in fear. Chris held his hands out, slowly closing the distance.  
  
"I get it. Wesker, listen to me, I get it. This is a black hole within a black hole and you didn't want it found. I know I just invaded the one place you don't have to keep your guard up. Wait... Don't do that- Wesker!"  
  
He launched himself at the vibrating figure, locking his arms around him as Wesker flickered. Chris hauled him back, pinning him against the side of the bed. Wesker let out a wail into the fabric, shrieking as Chris whispered hushing sounds in his ear.  
  
"It's okay. It's all okay. I need you to calm down for a second. Just listen to me."  
  
Wesker whimpered, curling up into a ball, torn between pressing back into the warmth and tearing himself away into the bed.  
  
"I know. I just crashed through walls I wasn't supposed to even touch. You're upset. Vulnerable. Maybe even a little scared?" Chris pressed his face into Wesker's back. "I'm sorry, baby. I want to make it better. Would you let me do that? Let me in. I won't hurt you. Not here. Nothing is gonna happen in this bunker. I'll make you feel safe again, okay? Don't be scared of me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
Wesker shuddered, staccato breathing slowly easing back to normal. Chris dug his fingers into tight muscles, smiling as he felt the tension slowly melt.  
  
"If you need to take a swing at me, I'll let you. You're probably furious right now." He dropped his hold around Wesker's arms and waited, eyes shut in anticipation. The man shifted and he braced for impact. He squinted when nothing came.  
  
Wesker was perched on the edge of the bed, peeking out from behind bangs that normally never saw the light of day. Chris stayed level, motionless as he watched the riot of color in Wesker's eyes bleed from red to blue to an odd shade of silvery purple and back again. He patted the exposed skin of Wesker's thigh, smiling.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Wesker nodded, statuesque as Chris pulled himself up onto the bed.  
  
"What do you need, angel?"  
  
A hacking chuckle barked out of Wesker. "I assume you're being humorous?"  
  
Chris shucked his cargo pants. "Maybe. Seriously, though, where did you get these sheets?" He stretched out, arm thrown out in a clear invitation. Wesker slowly eased himself onto the arm, allowing Chris to slip a whale into his grasp.  
  
"Of course you'd have a plush of an angry fictional god."  
  
Wesker tucked it up under his chin and peaked up. "It's soft and wants to destroy the world in a gigantic flood."  
  
"Sounds about right." Chris pressed a kiss to Wesker's temple. "I really want to keep you wrapped up in one of these blankets here for the rest of time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Chris manipulated Wesker's limp form under the duvet, quickly following him. "You'd be so much easier to find that way. Jesus, this thing is weighted? You made a paradise!"  
  
Wesker blinked, a slow small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, softer than the tiny smirks Chris was used to. "I tried..." He nuzzled into Chris's clavicle. "What is your plan, Christopher?"  
  
Strong hands kneaded into his shoulders. "A stop to the fighting? I know we won't ever fully stop, but so long as we are in this bunker..." He pulled Wesker's face up to his, barely a hair between them. "Place to stay? You can stay with me in my apartment... even if that isn't appealing to you with about a mile of earth between you and the surface. And I can stay with you here. No fighting. No arguing. None of my berating you for the bullshit you pull."  
  
"None of my getting upset when you tear down every cornerstone of my operation?"  
  
Chris chuckled. "We'll see how long that lasts. I do like to knock down your labs. Might lead to some damn good make-up sex later."  
  
Wesker pulled up his whale to his nose, managing to look extremely innocent as he put a slight bit of space between them. "I can't help it. I would if I could, but I can't." He blinked. "I would need to move a lot of my things if you wanted to do anything here."  
  
"I desperately want to do so many things to you here. This bed is huge." Chris snuggled into the soft sheets, kissing Wesker's cheek gently around the whale. "You would have to move, like, everything, though. You have room enough for just you. Now, me, but just you." He reached up the hem of Wesker's shirt, grinning when he found nothing in his way.  
  
"You have so many toys here and nothing for me to play with?"  
  
Wesker flushed, clutching the whale to his chest. "I'd prefer to 'play' with you when I'm clear-headed. Everything is spinning."  
  
Chris rubbed his thumb over Wesker's thigh. "'Course. I'm not starting a new stage of our relationship on the wrong foot. I want this to actually work. Please?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chris exhaled, gleefully chucking his partner underneath his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and never published it. Please enjoy my super self-indulgent fics. I have a part two to this that needs some editing, but let me know if I should also publish it. I'm completely on the fence. Enjoy!
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
